


Snotlout's Some Boyfriend

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [4]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT6, RTTE S04E05: Saving Shattermaster, Race To The Edge, References to Alcohol, Saving Shattermaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Astrid regales Hiccup with what happened while he was not on Caldera Cay inSaving Shattermaster.





	Snotlout's Some Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whosthatgal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whosthatgal).



> Originally posted on my tumblr in April 2017.
> 
> Written for a ficlet meme prompt, "Hiccstrid, Under the Influence."
> 
> And me, being well... The OT6 Lady, this went in a bit different direction.
> 
> Takes place after the events of RTTE S4's **Saving Shattermaster**.

“So, Snotlout, had me and Fishlegs sent to our tents, he dismissed us!” Astrid exclaimed.

She was regaling Hiccup with some of the stuff that went down during the portion of Snotlout’s trials that Hiccup and Heather had missed while they were checking out the Northern Markets. They were in her tent, actually, and she had taken her skirt off, keeping her leggings on, and she had let Hiccup lay his head on her lap.

She watched as Hiccup nodded slowly.

He was already tired but after a big breakfast, he was definitely under the influence of drowsiness. She was essentially telling him a bedtime story, really. He’d probably be asleep soon. She’d probably join him.

“And you wanna know something?” Astrid said, conspiratorially. She caressed his forehead.

“Hmm?” Hiccup said softly.

“I counted the number of mugs in front of him. Four. He was drunk! Under the influence, so him saying me and Fishlegs aren’t supportive… just him being drunk!”

Hiccup made a move with his hand to touch his face in an obvious attempt to facepalm but he only ended up touching the hand that was resting on his forehead. Hers.

Their hands were touching.

She watched intently as his eyes began to fall close, sleep calling to him.

“Snotlout’s some boyfriend huh?” he mumbled.

And with that, he was asleep.


End file.
